Despite the trend towards dedicated cloud computing environments, on-premise computing installations remain important as they allow customers to have complete control over their computing resources and, additionally, in some cases, allow for greater protection from cyber-attacks. Such on-premise installations typically include a distributed setup of many software-based servers distributed across multiple physical machines (i.e., computing devices, etc.). Each of these physical machines is referred to as a node and a group of nodes is referred to as a cluster.